


Sex Ed — JJ Style

by justanother30



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Healthy Relationships, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Yuri is the age of consent, and JJ is within the proximity age for legal and consensual sex people, don't make this something it isn't, learning about healthy sex, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanother30/pseuds/justanother30
Summary: Or, "How JJ Turned Yuri from Frustrated Horny Teenager into Comfortable and Confident Partner"Yuri is an overwhelmed, horny teenager who is constantly frustrated with his changing body. He doesn't know what to do about his burgeoning sex drive. Luckily, JJ is just the right caring person he needs to help guide him along the way! XD In other words, this is a self-indulgent piece of fluff and smut, and how I wish sex had been introduced to me as a teen.





	Sex Ed — JJ Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puppysicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppysicle/gifts).



> A little gift for my most loyal reader, who's been there from the beginning of my Pliroy writings! You don't know how much hearing from you always motivates me, so even though I've taken a break from LOVESICK, I wanted to give you a little something for always sticking with me. XD (And I'll be back to writing more on LOVESICK soon!)  
>    
>  _ **Although this is technically underage sex, it all falls within the age of consent in both Russia and Canada, and also is within the 'proximity' range that is acceptable for teens to consent to have sex (teens can have sex with someone no older than five years, with it still being considered consensual and legal).**_  
>   
>  _In other words, teens have sex (shocker!), often with teens older than them, and sometimes starting at a young age. Instead of trying to make it a bad thing, I wish it was acknowledged that biology floods teenage bodies with a surge of hormones they often don't know how to deal with — so sex should be talked about in a healthy way, that teaches teens how to discover their body, how to communicate with a partner, and how to have CONSENT. This is the sex ed I wish I had!_

(1)

Yuri felt like his body was constantly on fire. And it infuriated him that he couldn’t tamp down these feelings like he used to. He prided himself on always being in control of his body. Did he push it? Yes. But was he overwhelmed by it? Never. At least until now. 

Here he was, fifteen and ready to make his debut in the Senior division. Now he was a man. With other men. And that was a problem.

Yuri knew he was gay since he was young, but he really didn’t give it much thought, instead focusing on his skating. It was just something that you knew about yourself, just like you knew that you prefer strawberries over blueberries. It was just a part of him, like his blonde hair and dancer’s physique. Yuri didn’t realize, gay or not, those quiet stirrings of sexual desire would eventually throw themselves at him and demand his full attention.

It started with that damn banquet where the pig and the man-whore had stripped down after downing an ungodly amount of booze and proceeded to sensuously wrap themselves around a pole that had suddenly appeared out of thin air. 

Yuri couldn't take his eyes off all those well-defined muscles, every line pointing to some rather well-endowed packages barely hiding beneath tight briefs on the two of them. He had to slip out quickly to the men’s restroom (thank god he was alone) where he jerked off, then rushed up to his room to jerk off again.

There was part of him that knew he had a distant crush on that idiot Katsudon, but he also knew it wasn’t anything really serious. The piggy annoyed him enough (especially with how he was completely gaga over Victor) to cancel out any real feelings. Yuri recognized the only reason he even remotely liked Kastuson was just because he was a horny teenager with no outlet, other than jacking off several times a day and being constantly angry at the world.

Throw himself into training, that’s what he needed to do. Lilia would help him control his body. Except she couldn’t train him 24/7 and despite being exhausted each night, for some infuriating reason the pulse in his groin, the clench in the pit of his stomach, never could be satisfied. 

Yes, Yuri knew that this is what teenagers faced. Constant horniness. But he didn’t know what to do with it. Part of him wanted to fuck anything with a dick that moved. But the other part of him was terrified. He was a virgin and had no clue what to really expect. He wanted to get laid, but he was embarrassed. And it hurt his head to think about it.

So he just tried (unsuccessfully) to ignore what was happening to him.

It wasn’t like there was really anyone who he’d be willing to date anyway. Much less have sex with. Instead, he was left to stew in the frustration that was his body now.

Yup. Throw himself into training. The season had started and Yuri would be having his first real competition at Skate Canada soon. Perhaps things would be better after that.

  


(2)

Things were most certainly NOT better after Skate Canada. 

Fucking JJ Leroy had happened. Yuri was certain with all his training, gold would automatically be his. Instead, that jackass had stolen his medal.

To add insult to injury, JJ was a complete prick about it. 

“Don’t look so glum princess,” JJ said with a wink when they were in the locker room, JJ stripping down for the showers. Seeing him undress did something to Yuri’s stomach. “It’s your debut. You can’t expect to win against the King on your first go-round, you know.”

Then with no sense of modesty at all (like Victor, that idiot), JJ didn’t even wrap a towel around himself while he stood there talking to Yuri. When Victor pulled shit like that Yuri just rolled his eyes. Seeing JJ there, however, nude, tan, with more muscles than Katsudon even in his pole-dancing prime, and giving Yuri another wink before heading to the showers, Yuri found his dick perking up. Fuck. He turned before JJ could see him getting hard under his body suit.

Later, there was even more mortification. 

JJ happened upon him after the banquet. Yuri had left early to find a dark hall to cry in, all his pent-up frustrations spilling over. His body had betrayed him in so many ways. It was changing and there was nothing he could do about it.

“Hey, buttercup,” JJ turned the corner, whistling to himself. “What’s up— Oh.”

Yuri tried to turn a scowl on JJ, but still hadn’t gotten control of his tears, and on seeing the person who had made things worse, started a fresh wave of crying.

He wanted JJ to go away but couldn't seem to say anything. Yuri only turned and laid his head back on his arms, which were wrapped around his knees as he sat on the floor, hoping that JJ would leave and take his fucking cheery attitude back down the way he came. 

That isn’t what happened. Yuri felt a slight thump on the wall and heard the sound of JJ sliding down to sit right next to him. RIGHT next to him, JJ’s body making light contact beside him. 

“Want a hug?”

Any other time, Yuri would have told JJ to fuck off. But Yuri had just spent the last thirty minutes sobbing, so he wasn’t his usual self. Shoulders shrugged, barely noticeable.

Within the next moment, JJ’s arm had wedged between Yuri's back and the wall, giving Yuri's shoulder a little squeeze. It felt like JJ was saying, _Don’t worry, everything’s going to be okay._ The gesture was so small, but something about it broke any lingering reservations Yuri had and he turned and buried his face into JJ’s shoulder and cried unabashedly.

After what seemed a very long time, softly, kindly, “What’s wrong, buttercup?”

“I— I don’t know!” Yuri couldn’t hide the frustration in his voice.

JJ only hummed. Then he said, “Senior division isn't like Juniors. It’s different. It’s a much higher level. I was overwhelmed my first year too.”

Through tears, “Yeah, I guess. I mean no! I can keep up. It’s… just… everything.” Yuri waved his hand vaguely over his body.

A chin on Yuri’s head, a hand reaching over and brushing his hair out of his face, a thumb wiping away the last of the tears. The touch was calming, but also disconcerting. No one had ever comforted him like this before. Grandpa was kind and loving and accepted hugs, but he never gave them. Whenever Yuri felt sad, a pat on the shoulder was about as far as it went.

“You’re younger than most of us were, Yuri. Your body’s changing. Hormones are probably making you crazy. It’s hard to think through all of that.”

Yuri’s hormones started going crazy just hearing themselves called out. They seemed to suddenly realize that JJ had his arm around him and JJ's hand was caressing his face lightly. It felt nice. Really nice. Yuri’s breathing shallowed.

“Stupid fucking hormones.”

JJ laughed. A single huff of air. 

Yuri shifted. He should sit up, put some distance between them. But being in JJ’s arms did something to him. And it was late. He felt weak, so he didn’t move away. Rather, he snuggled in closer and looked up at JJ through heavy eyelids. Yuri knew his eyes were puffy and red, and that he looked a mess. But at least the tears finally stopped.

JJ’s smile was warm back at him. JJ had a nice mouth, Yuri realized. His lips were full and curvaceous, almost like a woman’s, but had a sharpness around the edges to give them a sense of masculinity. They also looked really soft. 

“You keep staring at my mouth, buttercup.” 

Yuri only blinked, his mouth suddenly dry, and he unconsciously licked his lips. 

JJ’s grin widened a bit more. “Would you like me to kiss you?” 

It was said gently, without any smugness. JJ’s thumb was still stroking his cheek. Yuri could feel the hot trail of it on his skin.

Normally, Yuri would have protested or resisted. But he had just spent the last hour bawling his eyes out in JJ’s arms and he didn’t think about it. He simply closed his eyes and nodded.

And so Yuri’s first kiss was by that damn Canadian.

  


(3)

Yuri had to face both Katsudon and JJ in Moscow, and it had been a shit show. 

JJ, of course, fucking won again. 

Katsudon, however, was in an odd mood and had almost flummoxed so badly that it made Yuri red with rage. He knew that guy was so much better than the horrible performance he delivered. Even though Yuri wouldn’t say he had a crush on him anymore, he found himself yelling at Katsudon to get his act together.

Then there was JJ, who was being even more of a dick than usual.

JJ teased him when Yuri yelled at Katsudon. Called him princess. Kept winking at him. But he didn’t say anything about the kiss. It was almost like it didn’t happen. Yuri would have been fine to forget it completely, except that JJ had texted him a week before the competition, saying that he was looking forward to seeing Yuri, which just made Yuri even more confused. He needed to confront that asshole and give him the dressing down he deserved.

“Are you just fucking with me?” Yuri cornered JJ after JJ finished talking with a few reporters.

“No,” JJ responded casually and started walking down the hall. 

Yuri trailed after him, getting even madder. “Then why did you kiss me, asshole?”

JJ turned and looked squarely at Yuri, brow arched. “Why did you say yes?”

Argh. Yuri didn’t know. He didn’t want to deal with this. His body was heating up just being around JJ and he didn’t know what to do, or what it all meant. He flipped JJ off and spun on his heel.

“Hey,” JJ grabbed his arm, and pulled him to a side hall, out of the way. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lead you on, I swear. You were just so sweet and cute, and I didn’t like seeing you so sad. I wasn’t used to that Yuri. I was used to this Yuri.”

“What do you mean, _‘this Yuri’_?”

“ _‘Pissed-off-and-looking-for-a-fight Yuri,’_ ” JJ stated matter-of-factly. “Though I see now, this whole _‘I hate the world’_ attitude is really just an act, isn’t it? Makes me wonder.”

Yuri crossed his arms and just glared. JJ was pushing it with his damn insightfulness.

“Can I ask you something?” JJ said.

A grunt was all Yuri gave the jerk.

“Have you had sex yet?”

“ _What?!_ ”

“Ok-aay. So that answers my question. Has anyone talked to you about it yet?”

Yuri’s face felt like it was about a million degrees. He shot back at JJ, “Have you? Had sex?”

“Yes.”

Well, that just made Yuri’s whole body light up. Great. Even hearing about sex was getting him semi-hard. He turned his back to JJ. He wanted to leave, but the problem in his pants was making that impossible.

Hands smoothed over his arms slowly. Not sensually. But a steady, slightly firm movement.

“Breathing slowly helps. Just take a few deep breaths.” That was the most ludicrous thing Yuri had heard out of the Canadian’s mouth. But he did it. And it did help. Especially with JJ’s steady touch. It grounded him.

“I remember how frustrated I was with my body,” JJ said as he continued to run his hands up and down Yuri's arms. “The growing pains. Tripping and falling when I was never clumsy before. Being horny as hell. Nobody told me what to do about it either.”

“What did you do? About being…” It was easier to talk to JJ when Yuri didn’t have to look at him.

“Being what? Horny?”

A small nod.

“Well, I didn’t handle it the best way. I pretty much just fucked around like a bunny.”

A snort escaped Yuri. Then he sighed.

JJ continued, “So, no one’s talked to you about it? About sex? And I don’t just mean the _‘sex talk.’_ I mean really talked to you about your body, what to expect. How to know if you want to have sex with someone. How to talk to a partner about what you like, what you don’t like. What consent really looks like.”

“Um…” A moment. Then Yuri turned, frowning. “How can you just talk about it like that?”

“You mean, how sex should be talked about?” JJ sighed. Then he said something odd. “In Toronto, when I held you when you cried, and just now when I stroked your arms… if I felt like you didn’t want me touching you I would have stopped. When I see someone who’s sad or hurting, my first instinct is to want to touch them. You know, give them a hug, or squeeze their arm. Things like that. But I know most people aren't as touchy as I am though, so I try to be respecful and ask before I touch someone. But sometimes I forget, so if I ever make you feel uncomfortable you can tell me to stop. It won’t hurt my feelings.”

“Why would I care if I hurt your feelings?” 

Yuri tried to sound tough but something in JJ’s little speech made his chest loosen a bit. Just the way he was talking about all of this, like it was no big deal. He was so upfront about it. Yuri didn’t have to wonder, which was relieving. It made him consider JJ in a new light.

JJ put his hands on his hips and gave Yuri a smarmy smile. “Oh, you care. Underneath all this you’re just a soft, sweet little tiger cub.”

And just like that, JJ was back to being a dick.

“Ugh, don’t call me that.” 

The smirk on JJ’s face dropped away, his look turning serious. “Alright, Yuri. I like teasing you, but if it makes you feel uncomfortable I’ll stop.”

Yuri mumbled, his head turned to the side, “I don’t mind the teasing. I just…” JJ waited. Yuri got angry at JJ’s patience. “I just don’t like it when you treat me like a little kid, okay?”

“Okay.” 

Yuri didn’t know what else to say. Awkward silence followed. He stared down at his feet and his hair hung in his face. 

“So, were you just being nice to me because I was crying? When you kissed me?”

“Yes. And no.”

Irritation flared. “What the hell does that mean?”

“Well, I did want to make you feel better. But I also just really wanted to kiss you, and I didn’t think I’d get the opportunity again.”

“Hmph.” Yuri’s feet started to shuffle on their own accord. Then he said, so quietly he barely heard himself, “You wanted to kiss me?”

“Yeah. I still do,” JJ came closer, wary. “Will _‘pissed-off-Yuri’_ let me?”

“Hey, asshole, I’m not pissed off!” But then Yuri cracked a smile and JJ caught on to his little joke, returning the smile before he leaned down. 

Yuri’s heart sped up as JJ’s mouth approached his. This time the kiss wasn’t because he was an emotional mess or just because JJ was there comforting him.

JJ's lips pressed firmly on his. There was something in Yuri’s mind that told him he was supposed to open his mouth so JJ could stick his tongue in. Yuri opened. But JJ only breathed into Yuri’s mouth with a soft breath. After a moment, and barely a touch at all, JJ’s tongue lightly swiped Yuri’s bottom lip. That was it. Then JJ started pulling away. Yuri decided he needed to take matters into his own hands and shoved his tongue forward.

“Whoa, there,” JJ broke the kiss and looked down at Yuri, eyes wide.

Embarrassment had Yuri moving away.

“It’s alright, come here. Don’t be embarrassed,” JJ held him in place, gripping his shoulders. “Talk to me.”

Yuri looked at JJ, unsure. “Talking about kissing is weird. You're not supposed to talk about it. You just do it.” Grumbling, “I'm just bad at it, I guess.”

Yuri could feel JJ’s breath tickle his ear as JJ bent down close and whispered, “It doesn’t have to be weird to talk about it. I want to kiss you. I think you want to kiss me. Tell me. You want me to use my tongue? I can show you what to do.” 

The way JJ said it made Yuri shiver. His chest and stomach were aching. Yuri found he was whispering back, but the only words he could get out were, “Yeah... tongue... show me...”

So JJ did. It was slow, and it was lighter than Yuri expected. As they stood in the empty hallway kissing, Yuri realized that JJ was giving him his first French kiss. That damn Canadian was giving him all his firsts. How the hell did that happen?

But then, every time Yuri felt JJ’s tongue, warm and soft against his own, he couldn’t stop thinking ahead to the Grand Prix Final, hoping JJ would kiss him there too. And wondering if there would be any other firsts in store.

  


(4)

Yuri trained harder than he ever thought possible for the GPF. He also had started texting JJ. 

JJ had told him no question was off limits when it came to sex. If Yuri was feeling frustrated, or didn’t know how to handle something, or simply was curious about something, he was supposed to ask JJ, day or night, no judgment. 

Yuri didn’t take JJ up on his offer. Until today.

It was only two weeks until the GPF and he was sick and tired of finding himself feeling hornier than usual. He was jerking off practically every spare moment. There were a few close calls when he found himself getting hard during practice for no reason whatsoever. He wasn’t even thinking about sex at those times. Usually, he was concentrating about something in one of his programs, trying not to worry about the competition (though in reality, he was super stressed about it). Then, bam. Boner.

_‘Why am I always getting boners???? Why won’t they just go away????’_

_‘Are you anxious about the GPF coming up? It could be that. It could also be a bit of a hormone imbalance. Can you talk to your team doctor?’_

_‘Ugh! Do I have to???’_

_‘Yes, you really should. Also, this may sound weird, but do you get any other non-sexual, physical contact?’_

_‘No. Wait. Lilia does my hair sometimes. Does that count?’_

_‘How does that feel?’_

_‘I don’t have the hots for my old ballet teacher if that’s what you’re asking.’_

_‘I know that buttercup. I meant, does it help your body? Help you feel calmer?’_

_‘Fine, yes, it does.’_

_‘And other than jerking off, how else do you touch yourself?’_

_‘Ugh! I don't, okay! I just jerk it to make it go away.’_

_‘Well, maybe that's why you're so frustrated. Your sex drive is probably here to stay, so instead of trying to make it go away, explore a little more. Just see what different types of touch feel like on your body, and how your body responds.’_

Yuri tried that night. He felt like an idiot. After a nice bath, Lilia brushed his hair, which did have a calming effect. Up in his room, he decided he needed to lotion himself anyway. The lotion was cool as Yuri slowly smoothed it over his body. He massaged his calves at first, taking his time. As he moved up to his thighs he started to get hard. Instead of going straight for his dick though he skipped it and rubbed his chest, and was surprised that when he ran his hands over his nipples he found them hard. He hadn’t noticed that before. 

Brushing over them felt good. It was arousing, but relaxing at the same time. Hmm, that was different. He concentrated on that for several minutes before moving to lotion his arms. 

Yuri finished with the lotion then ran his hands through his hair, scratching his head. It felt good, but he liked it better when a brush was doing it. Yuri remembered JJ running his fingers lightly through his hair. It hadn't turned him on, but it had felt really nice. Yuri wondered if he asked him to, if JJ would do it again.

Moving back to his nipples, Yuri squeezed and rubbed. His dick got harder so he reached down and just palmed himself, squeezing in time to when he pinched his nipple. It felt pretty amazing actually, yet it didn’t have the same urgency as when he was just frustrated and trying to get his boner to go down. 

For the first time, Yuri didn’t rush through the touching. It was a good fifteen minutes before he came. He had worked up to a pretty good panting and afterward he felt much more relaxed than he had in days.

 _‘That worked,’_ was all he texted JJ.

  


(5)

Yuri had won. 

It was a bit surreal. He had trained his ass off. And every morning he’d masturbate. 

He played with his nipples. He also discovered that he really like to press on the place beneath his balls, where he could feel his cock start inside his body. He took his time. He found he wasn’t doing it to just make his erections go away, but that he enjoyed it. Even looked forward to it. The best part? After a really good orgasm in the morning, he had no more boners for the rest of the day, which let him concentrate on training. 

JJ had only texted Yuri back a winky kiss in response to his last text. He was glad they hadn’t texted more. He didn’t want the distraction.

So, without distractions from JJ or from his body, Yuri was able to do it. Able to finally bring his body into submission for this one last time before it really started changing. Sixteen was only a few months away. Sixteen couldn’t pretend to be young anymore. Yuri wasn’t as scared of getting older as he used to be, especially since he wasn’t at the mercy of his hormones like he'd been just a few months prior. 

Sixteen. Time to embrace it. Yuri was ready to stop acting like a kid — and not just in skating. Now he wanted to experience more with his body.

Yuri texted JJ to meet him in his hotel room after the banquet. 

The knock came. Yuri opened the door. He had changed into leggings and his sexy tank top from his exhibition skate. He wanted to turn JJ on. JJ’s eyes widened when he saw Yuri and he looked nervous. When JJ entered he pulled Yuri by the hand and sat him on the bed which set Yuri's heart racing. But unfortunately, JJ settled himself in the desk chair opposite.

“Tell me why you asked me to your hotel room.”

Why did JJ have to be so upfront about things all the time? Wasn’t it obvious?

Then JJ declared, “I’m not going to have sex with you tonight. There’s still more to talk about.” 

“All we do is talk about it,” Yuri complained. He tried to be a bit more seductive, putting his hand on JJ's knee and looking up at him through his lashes. “I want more than talking.”

“I know.” But JJ took Yuri's hand and placed it back on the bed, then got up and walked to look out the window. “I’m nineteen. You’re fifteen.”

“Almost sixteen!” Yuri was trying not to feel rejected. “Besides, when did you first have sex?”

“I did it all wrong. You shouldn’t do it like I did.”

“When?” Yuri demanded.

A sigh. “Fourteen. But it was with someone only two years older than me.”

“Why do you keep talking to me about sex, then?”

“I just wished I had someone to tell me these things when I was your age. Tell me that what I was feeling wasn’t bad, and it definitely wasn’t something to be afraid of. Someone I could've asked all my questions to, and who would've given me straight answers. And someone who would've helped me explore things and learn about my body.” 

JJ’s eyes changed. They seemed a bit darker all of a sudden. It made Yuri’s stomach tighten in anticipation.

“Someone to help me learn…” Yuri repeated. 

JJ kept looking at him. 

Yuri started to get an idea. “I talk to you. I don’t feel stupid when I ask you something,” Yuri couldn’t look at JJ. “ Maybe…” his fingers played with the edge of the comforter on the bed, “you could help me explore…”

JJ sat back in the chair. “What are you asking, Yuri? You don’t have to beat around the bush.”

Fine. Yuri could be just as upfront as JJ. The fucker. He looked right at JJ and blurted out, “Okay, jackass. Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

JJ looked a bit surprised, but then tried to suppress a small smile.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Yuri started to get mad. “I mean we kiss. And we talk about sex all the time. Don’t you think you should be my boyfriend?”

“Yuri. Don’t you want to date someone your own age?”

“You talk like you’re so old. You’re still a teenager like me, you know.”

JJ seemed to consider that.

Feeling bolder, Yuri asked, “Why do you keep kissing me, JJ?”

A small smile. “Because I like you.”

Flushing and looking down, “I like you too, dumbass. Doesn’t that mean—”

“If we date I’m still not going to have sex with you. Yet.”

Yuri flung himself back on the bed in a huff. 

JJ got up and sat next to him. “Don’t rush, Yuri. There are so many things to experience. It’s okay to take your time. You’ll get there. But you’ll miss all the stops if you just run full steam into having sex.”

“What stops?”

“Well… Not everything has to be sexual. There’s holding hands. Cuddling.” Yuri scoffed, even if internally that did sound nice. “Just feeling each other, skin on skin, hands touching bodies without a destination.” JJ’s voice was dropping as he spoke. He shifted closer.

All of that definitely piqued Yuri's interest. He sat back up and pressed his leg against JJ's.

“Show me,” he said, a little breathless. “Like the kissing.”

JJ planted his hand behind Yuri on the bed and moved to lean in, but stopped before their lips met. 

“Let’s play a little game,” JJ said quietly. “We’ll take turns asking the other things we want to do, or want them to do. We each answer ‘Yes’, ‘No,’ or ‘Maybe.’ If the answer is a ‘Maybe,’ that’s a ‘No’… for now. But the question can be asked again later. If the answer is ‘No,’ there’s no judgment and we don’t get offended. Deal?” 

Yuri could feel JJ's breath on his face. A slow nod was Yuri's reply.

JJ said, “You start.”

Yuri paused. He liked the sound of this game but didn’t know what to say when he was asked point blank like this. “I— I don’t know. I want you to start.”

Laughing. “Okay. How about this: can I kiss and suck on your neck?”

Zing. Right up and down Yuri’s spine. JJ hadn’t even done anything yet. Yuri nodded quickly, then added, “Yes.”

And so it started. JJ was right. The stops were amazing. JJ’s lips on Yuri’s neck, slow and methodical. More kissing (with lots of tongue!) requested by Yuri. JJ asked to massage Yuri’s shoulders. Then Yuri, turning red, asked JJ to play with his hair, laying his head in JJ’s lap.

“I’m going to go back to my room now,” JJ said after he’d been playing with Yuri’s hair so long Yuri was dozing.

“You never answered my question,” Yuri said with a yawn.

“What was that, buttercup?”

“Are we boyfriends now?”

A snicker. “You're so cute. Can I kiss you goodnight?”

A nod, sleepily.

The kiss was on the sweet side, but it lingered. 

JJ then smiled and said, “Yes.”

  


(6)

Yuri didn’t realize how hard it would be having a boyfriend that lived in another country.

They’d been texting almost daily but had tried to keep from distracting each other too much before Nationals (which JJ won gold, Yuri silver to Victor’s gold), and now before Worlds.

“I want to try something,” Yuri said to the computer screen. He and JJ were Skyping. They had decided to Skype once a week. Again, keep distractions to a minimal. “I mean, I’m sixteen now.”

“I know.” 

Of course JJ knew. He had sent him an amazing gift for his birthday. A stuffed tiger, as big as him. And he was taller now. Already. He had no idea where JJ found it.

“What do you want to try?” 

Talking with JJ about sex stuff was easier, but Yuri was still nervous. Nervous JJ would say no, he was still too young. 

“First, when do you plan to have sex with me?”

A sigh. “We’ve gone over this. There’s no need to rush.”

“That’s not an answer,” Yuri stuck out his bottom lip and huffed. He discovered that JJ was much easier to persuade when he pouted. “Don’t you want to have sex with me?”

JJ shook his head and laughed softly. “I know what you’re doing, buttercup.” 

“Oh, come on. How about at Worlds?” Yuri whined. 

“I don’t know. We should probably wait till you’re eighteen.”

“That’s way too far away. I can’t wait that long.”

“Was that your question?”

“No. Well, sort of.” Yuri slowly trailed his fingers down his neck and lightly fingered the collar of his t-shirt.

“What are you doing?” JJ stilled and his eyes became more intent on Yuri.

“Skype sex?”

JJ didn’t say anything. Yuri could tell he was close to convincing him.

“I'm only three years younger than you now. Besides, if I was twenty and you were twenty-three it wouldn't matter.” Yuri didn’t wait for an answer. He moved his hand down to pinch his nipple through the fabric of his shirt. “You talk to me about touching myself all the time, anyway. You told me to explore,” he pinched his other nipple, “to see what I like. I want to show you.”

JJ drew a sharp breath through his nose, “I’ve created a monster.” 

But JJ didn’t say no, so Yuri lifted his shirt off and licked his fingers. He had discovered it felt really good when he brushed over his nipples with a bit of wetness.

“Do you know about lube?” JJ’s voice was low and breathy as he watched Yuri. “I’m going to send you some. You can use it to play.”

Yuri only hummed. One hand moved lower to unbutton his jeans. “Can you see me?” 

“I see you, babe.”

He liked that nickname. It didn’t make him feel too young. “Call me that again.”

“Babe. You are making me hot.”

Oh. That made Yuri feel something new. Powerful. He’d never felt powerful with the sex stuff before. JJ always seemed so in control. “Yeah?”

JJ shifted closer to the screen. “Yeah, I like seeing what turns you on.”

“I wish it was you touching me. I think about you when I come.”

“God, Yuri,” JJ put his hand over his eyes.

Yuri stopped. He had been pinching and twisting his nipple, kneeling on his bed with his cock in his hand, squeezing and slowly stroking himself. It felt good. Better knowing JJ was watching. But now Yuri felt uncertain.

“You don’t like it?”

A bitter breath. “Oh, I like it. I like it a little too much.” 

Yuri frowned, confused, but then JJ’s eyes darted down to his lap before looking back at the camera. “I’m so hard right now. Fuck. I wish I was there touching you too. I know I said I wanted to take things slow, but sometimes I want to punch myself for saying that.” 

JJ’s confession took Yuri by surprise. He felt a little shy all of a sudden and had a hard time starting up again. That was until he heard JJ murmur, “So… you want me to play with your nipples?”

Yuri flushed all over. His hands seemed to automatically resume their movements. 

“Will you take your pants off?” JJ asked and Yuri complied with lightning speed.

Yuri was close, naked before the camera, thighs spread wide as he sat on his heels, pumping up into his hand, the other hand braced on the bed behind him with his head thrown back.

“You are so gorgeous right now, babe,” JJ’s voice was rough. “Tell me how it feels.”

“Feels so good, JJ… Fuck, so good…” He came.

“That was amazing, babe. And very hot.” 

Yuri was panting. He had never had an orgasm like that before. With a smile born of afterglow, he sighed into the camera, “Your turn.”

JJ’s mouth twisted and he looked like he was about to protest. Yuri laid down on his stomach and moved his computer closer. He was still breathing hard as his face filled the screen, hair mussed and a little sweaty, his eyelids heavy. “Please JJ?”

"God, you're so beautiful, Yuri," JJ looked completely besotted. 

If Yuri hadn't been so flushed already, he would have blushed furiously. As it was, he simply bit his lip.

JJ shook his head, laughing softly. "You win. What do you want to see?”

“How do you do it?”

“Depends. I do different things depending on my mood.” JJ's arm was already moving up and down slowly, indicating that he had at least started stroking himself. “But how about I show you this?” And JJ was stripping out of his pants, laying back so the only thing in Yuri’s view was JJ’s legs spread open, his cock straight in the air, his hole winking at Yuri. A moment passed and Yuri heard a click, then he saw JJ’s finger, shiny and wet, circling his entrance. In the background, Yuri heard JJ ask, “Have you played here yet?”

Yuri’s mouth was dry. “No,” he croaked out, devouring the site of JJ fingering himself.

JJ began breathing harder, then said between breaths, “Start slow, like this, and just feel the area around it.” JJ’s finger traced all around, and even back a little into his butt crack. It was the dirtiest thing Yuri had ever seen, and knowing it was his boyfriend doing it for him had him hard again in an instant. 

Yuri didn’t worry about taking it slow this time — he was stroking himself in time to JJ’s finger now penetrating himself.

“And when you feel comfortable, you can insert your finger. Just a little at a time.” Yuri could never get over how JJ could be so practical about sex and still make it hotter than hell.

JJ continued to fuck himself with his fingers, having added a second. He was rocking on them as they came in and out, and he began stroking himself as well. Yuri thought his head was going to explode. It was so hot. He was trying to last as long as JJ, waiting to see JJ come. 

Finally JJ did, with a cry of Yuri’s name, and then Yuri lost it too.

“Did you come again?” JJ sounded pleased.

Blinking dully, “Uh-huh,” was all Yuri could manage.

They both just smiled at each other for a few minutes while they recovered. Yuri felt a little smug. He’d now at least had Skype sex with his boyfriend, so while he was still technically a virgin, he didn't feel like one exactly.

And even though JJ hadn't agreed yet to have sex with him at Worlds, Yuri knew the time when his virginity would be a thing of the past was closer than ever.

  


(7)

“It’s none of their business.” 

Yuri was snuggled up in JJ’s lap in his hotel room. He had hoped that being with his boyfriend in a hotel room would lead to other activities, but as with everything else, JJ wanted to talk about how they were going to handle the fact that their relationship had gone public. 

On seeing his boyfriend after months apart Yuri had, without thinking, run straight into JJ’s arms and planted a big kiss on his mouth. Of course, someone snapped a photo and within hours it had gone viral. Both their coaches had demanded they come up with a statement about their relationship and release it before things got even more out of hand.

JJ was brushing his fingers through Yuri's hair, knowing how much Yuri liked it. It did help soothe him. “I completely agree, buttercup. But since that picture’s out there we just need to figure out the best way to move forward.

Yuri was mad at his own stupidity. JJ was a famous skater after all. Maybe not as famous as Victor, but still. “I couldn’t help it! I missed you.”

“Oh honey, I missed you too. So much. I have no regrets about that kiss.” JJ cupped Yuri’s chin and kissed him again, deeply, for emphasis.

Later, they entered the arena hand-in-hand after releasing an official statement confirming their relationship through their coaches, and posting their own unofficial statements on their Instagram accounts. A picture of Yuri leaning on JJ’s shoulder while scrolling through his phone, JJ kissing the top of his head. And that was that.

Yuri was starting to discover just how simple (and wonderful) being in a relationship with JJ was. Yuri wasn’t even upset when JJ won gold. Again. Six months ago he would have been furious. After all, he didn’t even make the podium, coming in fourth after Katsudon and Victor. Yes, Yuri was disappointed, but really for being his first Worlds, coming in fourth was very, very good. Plus, he really was happy for his boyfriend. JJ deserved it.

Yuri told him the same.

“Thank you, buttercup. And you did great too. Remember, this is still your debut season. You are already making a name for yourself. You should be proud.”

“I know,” Yuri said nonchalantly, too busy crawling on top of JJ who was laying on the bed in Yuri's hotel room, to think anything more about it. Perhaps Yuri didn’t mind about the competition so much because he knew, no matter the outcome, this would be the thing to culminate the trip.

They started kissing. Although they were both still fully clothed, being in full contact with JJ’s body had Yuri already feeling like he was about to spontaneously combust. Without much conscious thought, he started rubbing himself against JJ. And instead of stopping him, or even pausing to talk about it, JJ kissed him harder, his hands making their way to Yuri’s ass where they squeezed and pulled him closer. Yuri felt the outline of JJ’s cock, hard beneath his own.

Yuri gasped, “JJ.”

JJ started rocking up against him, “Does that feel good, babe?”

It did. But Yuri couldn’t speak words right now. Jolts of electricity were shooting up and down his entire body, curling his toes and making his scalp tingle. His heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest. Mouth open and panting, Yuri clung to JJ’s shoulders and simply moved.

Then, suddenly, his world flipped. JJ was on top of him, pressing down and grinding against him even harder. “Still okay?”

Yuri tried to say yes but all that came out was a squeak. He wrapped his arms tight around JJ’s neck and kissed him furiously.

“Are you close to coming?”

Yuri nodded, breathless. Then he felt cool air against his body, which disoriented him for a moment. A distant part of his mind realized that JJ had lifted his shirt up and pushed down his pants, his cock now in JJ’s firm grip. Yuri quickly became keenly aware that JJ was not only touching him _there_ , but was also jerking him off. It was too much and he came in a burst on his chest, shouting out.

Still in a haze, he barely heard JJ ask if he could come on Yuri’s stomach. He must have agreed because JJ was above him, face tight as he stroked himself, coming shortly after. Yuri shivered as he felt the hot liquid on his skin. A hand behind his neck pulled him up, JJ kissing him passionately for a minute before moving off the bed.

Once JJ had Yuri all cleaned up, they snuggled under the covers, JJ pulling Yuri close, stroking his arm, his hair, his face. Yuri just basked.

“How are you feeling, honey?”

“Mmm…”

Breathy laughter. “See? Lots of stops along the way.”

“Mm-hm,” Yuri repeated before falling asleep in JJ’s arms.

  


(8)

JJ flew Yuri out to Canada to visit for the summer during the off-season.

The first thing they had done as soon as they were back together was oral sex. Lots of oral sex. 

JJ asked if he could give Yuri a blow job almost the minute he had unpacked. Yuri couldn't agree fast enough, opening his fly and yanking down his pants on the spot. He was mortified that he came about ten seconds into it, but JJ reassured him that it was okay. And because they talked about everything, Yuri felt slightly mollified. 

A few more times and he was able to last much longer. Yuri couldn't get enough of JJ's mouth on his dick. He didn’t even mind that they hadn’t had penetrative sex (that’s what JJ called it) yet. 

Yuri’s favorite thing was 69ing. He was the one who asked to try it. They were making out on JJ's couch, JJ’s hands roaming under Yuri’s shirt (playing with his nipples) and dipping in the waistband of his pants every so often. 

“You can take off my clothes if you want,” Yuri said, between deep kisses.

“Yeah? Is it okay if I take mine off too?”

“Fuck, yes.”

Once they were both gloriously naked JJ asked to blow Yuri again and that’s when Yuri countered with his own request. JJ smiled with surprise.

“Get above me. Turn around.”

It was awkward at first. Yuri couldn’t get a rhythm going on both ends at the same time and JJ laughed good-naturedly, playfully tickling Yuri's butt, which sent Yuri into a fit of giggles. He was surprised that he could laugh at something like that and still be turned on and not embarrassed. 

Who knew sex could be silly and fun along with feeling so good?

It took a few times before he and JJ got in sync, Yuri finally just concentrating on JJ’s cock, relaxing and letting JJ guide his cock into his mouth to set a matching rhythm. Slow and lighter to start, then JJ sucking the life out of him, Yuri trying to do the same. It felt fucking amazing.

JJ seemed to really love jerking them off together as Yuri straddled his lap, both their cocks held in JJ's large grip while Yuri sucked on his tongue, arms tight around JJ's body as they rocked together.

Yuri didn’t mind it either.

They were always touching each other. Rubbing. Sucking. With clothes. Without clothes. But after a month Yuri was getting impatient.

“When will we have sex?” Yuri was panting as JJ sucked a hickey into his shoulder. They were in jeans but nothing else, JJ laying over him on the couch, pinching his nipple while grinding against Yuri's dick with his own, and Yuri was dizzy with sensation.

“What do you think we’ve been doing all this time?” JJ murmured against Yuri's neck.

“I mean for real. I want you to fuck me.”

“Are you sure you’re ready?”

Yuri hesitated. They had done a lot of things and Yuri was enjoying all of them. But shouldn’t he finally do _it_?

“Is that a ‘Maybe’?” JJ stopped sucking for a moment and looked at Yuri. “Remember, a ‘Maybe’ is a ‘No’ for now.”

“Fine! It’s a ‘Maybe.’ But can’t we do something more?”

JJ smiled, brushing his nose against Yuri's. “Okay. We can try something tonight after dinner.”

That night Yuri found himself naked with JJ on the bed. They had been rolling around and there was a lot of touching, but that got him worked up pretty quickly.

“More,” Yuri moaned out.

JJ laughed. “Use your words, babe. Where do you want me to touch you?”

Yuri kneeled and turned his ass to his boyfriend, then traced a finger down his crack. “Here dammit.”

Another laugh. “Have you fingered yourself yet?” JJ was shifting on the bed, and Yuri heard a drawer slide and the click of a bottle being opened.

“Yeah, but it feels weird. I want you to do it.”

“Okay,” JJ pushed Yuri down on his stomach gently. “Lay down and just relax. I’ve got you.”

Yuri rested his cheek on his forearms, crossed under his head. He was a bit apprehensive. When he had tried fingering himself it didn't necessarily feel bad, but it wasn't anything that Yuri had enjoyed when masturbating. JJ bent Yuri's knee, pushing it up and to the side. Then, Yuri felt JJ draping himself partially over the other side of Yuri’s body. The pressure of JJ's weight felt really nice. Comforting in the midst of Yuri's nervousness.

JJ kissed his shoulder then started massaging his butt cheek with a warm liquid (massage oil?), kneading the muscle with his entire hand at first. Then slowly, JJ’s fingers and thumb worked deeper, spreading his cheeks and pushing against his hole. But JJ didn’t go inside.

“Do you want me to penetrate you with my fingers, or just keep doing this?”

This felt nice actually, and Yuri relaxed under JJ's ministrations. For now it was enough.

“This,” Yuri breathed out. JJ hummed and just continued to circle his thumb around Yuri's entrance, a firm pressure.

After several more minutes, JJ spoke. “Can we try something?” Yuri nodded. He loved when JJ wanted to try something. No matter what it was, it always ended up feeling great. “Get up on your knees.”

Once Yuri was in position, JJ pulled Yuri's hips back until he felt the press of JJ’s dick along his entire butt crack. “No penetration, but I’d like to move here, between.” JJ pulled his cock once between Yuri’s cheeks to demonstrate. Oh, fuck yes. “Is that alright?”

“Fuck, don’t stop.” Yuri pushed back into JJ and they both moaned. Yuri ground against JJ while JJ’s hard length kept sliding smoothly between his cheeks, the tip brushing underneath his balls. If this was what fucking felt like, sign Yuri up for more. Yuri widened his legs and pushed back even harder, grinding faster. JJ reached around and started stroking Yuri’s cock and Yuri cried out.

“Good?” JJ asked.

A heavy breath as Yuri dropped his head back against JJ's chest, wholly focused on the sensation. “So good… so fucking good…”

“Babe, you are so hot. Your ass feels so good on my dick.”

Yuri was panting and a sweaty mess. But it was JJ’s voice that was driving him wild. “More…” 

“More, like this?” JJ tightened his grip on Yuri’s cock. That felt good, but Yuri wanted…

“More… words…”

“You like dirty talk, eh?”

“Yes…”

“Fucking Christ Yuri, you are so fucking hot. I can’t get enough of you.”

“Yes…”

“The way you move your hips, you drive me insane.”

Yuri sped up, circling his hips so that JJ’s cock felt permanently lodged between his butt cheeks. Then JJ reached below him and pressed hard beneath his balls and Yuri came for a good minute. JJ soon followed, grunting loudly.

Both collapsing and panting on the bed, Yuri turned and wrapped his arms around JJ.

“Is all sex like this?” Yuri asked.

“No,” JJ wiped at his forehead and pushed back his sweaty hair. “Sometimes you don’t feel much. Other times it’s pretty hot like this.”

“Oh.” Yuri didn't like the thought of JJ having sex like this with anyone else.

“But,” JJ pulled Yuri on top of him and squeezed him tight, JJ's hand behind Yuri's head, bringing it down until they were kissing.

“But?” once they broke for a breath.

JJ's eyes took on a new quality that Yuri hadn't seen in his boyfriend before. They seemed to penetrate right to Yuri's soul. “I’ve never felt like this before when having sex.”

“Like what?”

“Connected.”

Yuri smiled. It was exactly how he felt.

  


(9)

Yuri was starting to realize that not everyone talked so open and candidly about sex like he and JJ did.

He was back training in Russia, taking a break and texting JJ when Mila came over, moaning and complaining about her boyfriend Alexi. Apparently, last night's sex lasted all of two minutes, and as soon as her boyfriend had gotten off he'd just turned over and fallen asleep.

“Why don’t you talk to him about it?” Yuri asked.

Laughing, incredulous. “Yeah, right. If I say something he'll think I'm unhappy.”

“But you _are_ unhappy.”

Mila scoffed. “Sex isn't always great, Yura. You just have to take the bad with the good.”

Yuri stared at Mila, bewildered. He tried to think of a time when sex with JJ had been unsatisfying or JJ had ignored his needs, and came up short. Sometimes when they experimented with something it might not work out how they planned, but they laughed it off and tried something else. No matter how it ended up though… “Sex with JJ is always good,” Yuri spoke his thought out loud. 

Scowling. “Well, not all of us are blessed with perfect boyfriends that cater to our every sexual fantasy.”

“That's only because I tell JJ what I like and don't like,” Yuri said, still trying to wrap his head around this conversation. “Can't you just tell Alexi what gets you off?”

“No!” Mila sounded scandalized by the idea. “I shouldn't have to tell him!”

“Why not?”

Waving her hand to dismiss Yuri's question, Mila said, “I like being spontaneous. It makes the sex hotter.”

“But you just said it wasn’t good.” Yuri’s head was starting to spin.

Mila rolled her eyes at Yuri as if to say _‘You just don't get it,’_ and skated off. 

Yuri wondered if because he and JJ talked about sex that meant they weren't spontaneous? But then Yuri remembered back to the last night they were together this summer, when JJ had, right in the middle of prepping dinner, swept Yuri over his shoulder, taken him back to the bedroom and thrown him on the bed with a gut-clenching gleam in his eye.

“Dinner can wait. I want to have my way with you right now.” But even then, JJ had paused for a brief moment to ask, “That okay, babe?”

Nodding quickly, “Do whatever you want. Something we haven't done yet.” 

Which is how Yuri found himself stripped out of his pants, lying back on the bed with his legs over JJ's shoulders, learning first-hand all about rimming. Oh fuck yeah. He'd never screamed so loudly in his life. Spontaneity didn’t seem to be an issue.

Even Katsudon confided briefly to Yuri as they came off the ice after a particularly grueling practice one evening. 

“I just want to go home, curl up on the couch and cuddle with Victor. Of course, that probably won’t happen. I’m sure Victor will want to have sex, but I’m just so tired tonight. Oh well, I’ll just let him do his thing and hope he finishes quickly.”

“Huh?” Yuri stopped short.

“You know how it is,” Katsudon laughed nervously (Yuri certainly did NOT know how it was). “Everything always leads to sex. That’s just how it goes. But don’t you ever wish you could just enjoy cuddling or making out and stop before things get too far?”

“Um. There are plenty of times when I just want to cuddle,” Yuri said.

“Well sure, but what do you do if JJ wants sex and you don’t?”

Yuri wasn't sure why Katsudon even had to ask the question. To him, the answer seemed obvious. “I just tell him I don’t want to.”

Katsudon looked confused by Yuri's answer. “But what do you do when he keeps pushing?”

Yuri thought again back to this summer. A week before Yuri was going to leave, he was enjoying just snuggling with his boyfriend while they sat on the couch together, watching a movie Yuri had been dying to see. JJ kissed his neck every so often, his hands wandering aimlessly. It had felt nice. When JJ’s hand moved to rest on Yuri’s crotch however, thumb stroking him lightly, all Yuri had to say was, “I really just want to watch the movie right now,” and JJ had stopped, simply said, “Okay,” and moved his hand to rest on Yuri's arm instead.

“He doesn’t keep pushing.”

Katsudon looked at Yuri like he had grown another head. “Oh,” was all he said as he walked away quickly to the locker room.

“Are we weird?” Yuri asked JJ that night as they Skyped.

Surprised laughter. “What do you mean, buttercup?”

“Everyone seems to have a lot of drama with sex.”

“Oh?”

Yuri frowned like he was trying to sort out a puzzle without all the pieces. “Yeah, like people have it when they don’t want to, or when they do want to, their partners don’t help them get off.”

JJ chuckled again, but this time without humor. “Boy, that sounds familiar.”

“It does?”

“That’s how sex used to be for me, babe. I was always trying to guess what my partners wanted, afraid of offending them if wanted to ask for something. And the times when the sex was good I had no idea what I’d done to make things work. It was always hit or miss.”

Yuri’s eyes widened, shocked. JJ seemed to know so much about sex and it was ridiculously easy to talk to him about anything and everything. Yuri couldn’t imagine a time when JJ wasn’t confident about sex.

“Is that why you make us talk about _everything_ now?” Yuri teased.

JJ’s shrugged, slightly abashed. “Yes. I know you probably think we talk too much about it. But I think it’s important, Yuri. I’m sorry if it bothers you.”

Yuri looked at his boyfriend. At his sexy, hot, understanding boyfriend. “It doesn’t bother me, JJ. I'm _glad_ we talk about it. I mean, I never have to worry about sex stuff with you. It always feels really good, and I know you'd never make me do anything I’m uncomfortable with or turn into an asshole if I say no to something.”

JJ’s entire demeanor shifted and he stared at Yuri, eyes shimmering in the glow of his computer screen. 

Quietly, a little awe in his voice, “You really feel that way, buttercup?”

“Yeah, I do.” Then, with a smile and a mischievous fire in his eyes. “And if that makes us weird, well fuck it, then I guess we're weird.” 

  


(10)

JJ pulled Yuri with two hands into the hotel room that was lit with dozens of those flameless candles, rose petals strewn all over the floor and the bed, soft jazz playing in the background. 

Was it cheesy as hell? Yes. Did Yuri absolutely love it? _Fuck_ yes.

The next season had started and Yuri had just won gold at Skate America. JJ had different assignments than Yuri this year, but being that Skate America was in New York state, JJ made the trip from Montreal to come and cheer Yuri on. And miracle of miracles, both their coaches agreed to let them have an extended stay. Yuri was ecstatic. He would have an entire week with JJ. And he knew what that week would be filled with. 

Though it had taken JJ some convincing.

“I’m twenty now babe, and you’re still sixteen.”

“But we’ve done practically everything else,” Yuri sighed heavily and rolled his eyes at JJ’s gorgeous face on the screen. They were Skyping, figuring out the details of JJ’s visit. He and JJ had been dating almost a year now, and Yuri was done waiting to finally lose his V-card. 

“We’ll be protected. Fuck, you’ve shown me how to put on a condom like a hundred times. You took me to get tested this summer with you, and I was tested again during my physical here. I know what I like, what I don’t like. And I tell you, right?”

“Yes.”

“Well, now I want this.”

JJ still was hesitating. “I know, it’s just…”

“You’re worried about the age of consent, aren’t you? Fuck, let’s look it up.”

Hallelujah for Google. 

“There,” Yuri stated triumphantly. “In both Canada AND Russia sixteen is old enough. And see? As long as I don’t fuck someone older than five years, I’m golden.”

JJ gave a little laugh and shrugged his shoulders.

“So, is that a yes?” Yuri asked, hopeful.

“Yes,” JJ finally conceded and Yuri gave a whoop.

Now, here he was, heart pounding, a funny squeeze in his chest. Not just from anticipation, but from seeing how JJ went out of his way to make it special for Yuri.

“Congratulations, buttercup.” Yuri was pulled into JJ’s embrace and given a long, toe-curling, skin-tingling kiss.

As they kissed, clothes slowly dropped to the floor and they made their way to the bed. Yuri luxuriated in JJ’s mouth covering his body in kisses, lingering over his hole where JJ took his time prepping Yuri with his tongue and fingers. Yuri was now well-acquainted with how fantastic being fingered could feel and by the time JJ was three-fingers deep, he was rocking and moaning and as ready as he was ever going to be for full-on, dick-up-his-ass- _finally_ penetration.

“Please JJ, I want you inside me.”

“Okay, babe,” JJ moved up to caress Yuri's face, then gave him a dirty kiss before murmuring against Yuri’s lips, “What position do you want to start with?” 

Yuri had put a lot of thought into this. Probably more than was necessary. He'd fantasized countless scenarios of what it would be like when JJ finally fucked him, and with everything they'd done Yuri knew his preference by now. He knew he really loved when he could grind against JJ when JJ was behind him. He also loved to feel the weight of JJ pressing him into the mattress. 

Yuri turned and laid his stomach. “Can you lay on top like this?” he said, a little anxious and beyond excited. He'd been waiting for this moment for so long and here it was. At last.

“Let me know if I’m too heavy.”

“Asshole, I’ve grown a lot since last year.” Yuri heard JJ rip open the condom, the sound filling Yuri with breathless anticipation. “Anyway, I like feeling you on top of me.”

JJ bent Yuri’s leg up and out to the side like he had before, and Yuri could feel JJ’s leg fit snug behind his, JJ’s other leg pressed close to his straight leg. 

Then Yuri felt it, JJ’s tip pressing in. 

Yuri took a sharp inhale.

Oh. Shit.

It seemed like JJ kept pressing in for an eternity. Yuri was trying to relax into it, but holy fuck he didn’t realize how big JJ was. He felt like his body was splitting in two. 

Panting heavily, “Are you all the way in?”

“Not yet, babe. How does that feel?” JJ rubbed Yuri’s back slowly, his touch feather-light.

Yuri wanted it to feel good. He wanted it more than anything. But it didn’t. He felt stretched in ways he didn’t know was possible. Damn it. After all this time, and all the amazing things they’d done together, how was it that _this_ felt so uncomfortable? He buried his head on the pillow and groaned. 

“Babe? Talk to me. Does it hurt?” JJ started pulling back slowly.

“I don’t know. It just… it just doesn’t feel good,” Yuri mumbled, dejected.

“Okay, it’s okay,” JJ finished pulling out. 

Yuri’s body immediately relaxed. Then he started crying.

JJ gathered Yuri in his arms. “We can try another time, honey. There’s no rush. We can do something else tonight.”

No. Yuri didn't want to try another time. This was the time. This was supposed to be THE night. JJ even laid out fucking flowers and candles and everything. If it didn't feel good now, would it ever feel good? Was Yuri doomed to be a virgin forever?

Yuri sobbed harder into JJ's chest.

“What’s wrong with me?” Yuri’s breath hitched through his tears.

“Nothing, Yuri. Absolutely nothing,” JJ pulled Yuri in tighter, his large hands stroking slowly. “Penetration is a completely new sensation for the body. Especially with something larger than fingers—”

“You mean like your huge dick?” Yuri huffed.

JJ shook his head with a soft chuckle, “Yes, buttercup, like my dick.” Then kissing Yuri’s nose, “It just takes the body time to get used to having something inside it in that way.”

Sniffing, quietly, “Really?”

“Yes. It’s more about figuring out what feels good for your body, instead of trying to force your body to do something that doesn’t feel comfortable.”

Yuri thought about that while he just let JJ hold him, his anxiety lessening bit by bit. He thought about all the things he and JJ had done this past year. What started as a kiss in a dark hallway had turned into the most amazing year of his life. Being with JJ… it was nothing like Yuri would have imagined, but it was everything he needed. And deep down had really wanted. 

Last year, when Yuri was frustrated and fed up with his body, he thought that all he wanted to do was just have sex and get it over with. To make the feelings go away. But what he really wanted was to understand his body. To know how to deal with all the new changes and emotions. And for that, he needed someone he could trust. Someone he could trust all of his inexperience and curiosity to. Someone he could trust to take care of him, who wouldn't take advantage.

JJ had been that person. JJ was there every step of the way, teaching, guiding, answering all of Yuri’s questions, never pushing but giving Yuri the space to experiment and explore. With JJ, Yuri could talk about anything, and not just sex stuff. Yuri felt completely himself with JJ. And he realized that even tonight, when things hadn’t gone as Yuri had hoped, JJ was still there for him.

“JJ?”

“Yes, honey?” came the soft reply, JJ unconsciously pulling Yuri in closer.

“I love you.”

JJ turned and looked down at Yuri, eyes blinking in surprise, “You do?”

“Mm-hm. Thank you… for all of this. For being here for me and listening and exploring with me and not being too pushy and…” Yuri knew he was rambling and flushed, burying his head in JJ’s chest.

“I love you too, buttercup.” Yuri’s chest expanded hearing those words said back to him in JJ’s warm voice. He dared a look up at JJ and saw shining eyes, beaming with such happiness Yuri’s breath caught. “That first night you cried in my arms and I kissed you, I knew I was a goner. But I didn’t realize how hard I’d fall for you, how experiencing all of this with you would make me feel. So, thank _you,_ Yuri love, for sharing yourself with me.”

They of course kissed, holding each other for dear life. And Yuri wanted JJ so badly. He could feel that same want, that same need from JJ as well. The need to be fully connected. Even though he was nervous, Yuri knew, like with everything they’d experienced, that if they just talked about it they could work through it together.

“I want to try again,” Yuri whispered, his cheek pressed to JJ's.

“God Yuri, I want to… but,” JJ shifted to look at Yuri, eyes soft with worry, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know. But you said it was just about finding what feels good, right? So maybe if we try another position?”

A smile and JJ's hand smoothed over Yuri’s hair, his face, “Okay, honey, you’re right. What was it that hurt with that position?”

And there it was. The caring from JJ that Yuri knew so well. 

“It wasn’t so much that it hurt, it was just too tight. Like there wasn’t room.”

Nodding. “How about we try a position that opens you up more? Here,” a pillow pulled from behind Yuri, “lift up your hips.” 

With the pillow in place, JJ’s hand started traveling up and down Yuri’s leg, followed by his mouth, kissing and licking for several minutes. Then, lifting Yuri’s leg up to rest on his shoulder, JJ pressed down so Yuri’s leg was next to his head.

“Are you comfortable?”

Yuri was. This last year’s training had increased his flexibility an insane amount, so the position felt natural, like one of his ballet stretches.

“Yes.” Yuri reached up, stroked JJ’s face, which lit with a smile at the touch.

“Tell me how this feels.” 

And then once again the press of JJ's head entering him.

Oh. Much better.

A stretch. A pressure. An exhale. “It feels… new, but… okay. Keep going.” 

JJ hummed and kept pressing in. Yuri could feel him, every inch getting deeper inside him, stretching. But that good type of stretch that feels new and tight, yet wanting more at the same time. JJ’s hips met Yuri’s ass. 

“Wow. You’re inside me,” Yuri felt relief. Then a wave of giddiness, a giggle sneaking out. “I feel you inside me.”

Returning the laugh, softly. “And I feel you. I’m not going to move yet. Just get used to the feeling.”

Yuri nodded and breathed. He could feel his internal muscles flexing and stretching around JJ’s cock. Yuri wrapped his free leg high around JJ’s waist and felt JJ slip just a little deeper at the adjustment, his weight bearing down just a little more and…

Whoa. A shiver. 

“Oh. That feels… good,” Yuri breathed out.

“Yeah?” Then, as if JJ couldn’t hold it in anymore, “You feel amazing, babe. So tight and so hot.” 

JJ closed his eyes as if reveling in the feeling. Yuri understood. They were finally connected. He was FINALLY having sex with his boyfriend. His boyfriend that he loved. Yuri wanted to be even closer and ground up a little against JJ, using the headboard above him as leverage. 

Oh, wow. Really wow.

JJ asked, voice tight, “Can I move now?”

“Yes,” then a moan, “ _fuck_ …” as JJ slowly pulled back before rolling his hips forward again.

Soon they were moving in sync, rhythm building. Yuri called out a mix of _‘oh fucks,’_ and _‘oh gods,’_ intermixed with JJ’s name before he was lost completely to the flood of new sensations from his body, unable to cry out at all. His insides were shaking uncontrollably and Yuri thrashed his head against the pillows, grasping at the headboard, the sheets, back arching into JJ as JJ tilted Yuri's hips up more, driving into him even deeper. 

Yuri couldn't breathe. 

JJ quickened the rhythm. It seemed to last forever and at the same time, it wasn't long enough as his body, overwhelmed, was already on the edge of release. It was only a few more deep thrusts before Yuri screamed a breathless, noiseless scream when he came. 

He saw stars.

Yuri assumed JJ came somewhere in there as he drifted back down to earth, slowly becoming aware of JJ’s tongue cleaning his abdomen and chest.

“God, you taste so sweet,” JJ moved up and gave Yuri the slowest, sexiest kiss he'd ever received from the man.

After the kiss Yuri couldn’t even open his eyes, and just enjoyed feeling boneless and fucked out, listening to JJ’s breathing return from heavy pants back to quieter inhales as he lay beside Yuri on the bed.

“Well, buttercup,” JJ said, laughter under his voice, “you did it. You finally had _‘real-honest-to-goodness’_ sex. Was it worth it? Was it worth taking our time?”

JJ had rolled over and was laying on his side next to Yuri, sliding fingers through Yuri’s hair, thumb caressing his cheek, just like he did a year ago when Yuri sat crying in his arms, unaware of this journey of sexual awakening that he was about to embark on. 

Eyes still closed, nuzzling JJ’s hand, Yuri smiled and said, “Yes.” 

Years from now, when Yuri said _‘I do’_ to JJ in front of their small circle of skating friends, heart bursting with so much joy he would barely know how to hold it all in, he would remember this night and JJ’s question. 

Yes, it was worth it. All of it was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> So... what do you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts about this little piece! **Kudos and comments always motivate me and help me write more!**
> 
> UPDATE: Since a few of you have asked, if you're looking for MORE JJ and Yuri, I've got you covered! You can check out [Lovefools](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600695/chapters/31222497), which is part 1 (and finished!) of a 2-part series. It's from Yuri's POV, and I'm a few chapters into the next in the series from JJ's POV (called [Lovesick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248556/chapters/35368032)). ;D


End file.
